


Murochin's Girlfriend

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro is sick of constantly being confessed to so he lies about dating Atsushi and ends up with a pretend boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murochin's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [explosim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Murochin's Girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007450) by [Non_Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Anonymous/pseuds/Non_Anonymous)



> because I’m a sucker for fake boyfriends trope and because explosim is a cruel deity that needs to be fed

“Ah, I’m sorry, I’m already going out with someone.”

Atsushi sighs. It’s the third time he hears Murochin say it,  _today_. He’s way past the point of being jealous over the attention Murochin receives or angry about being ignored. At this point, Atsushi is just bored with it. Murochin isn’t interested in dating anyone because of basketball, which is stupid if you ask Atsushi, but it’s even more stupid that he has to beat people off with a stick, when all he wants is to play. Atsushi wonders if it works like that for snacks too, and if he stopped craving them all the time they would start magically appearing in front of him.

“Who?”

Arara, that’s the first time Atsushi hears  _that_. They usually walk away with broken heart and don’t ask any questions, but this one finally asks the right one. Who indeed, Atsushi wonders. After all, Murochin has rejected almost everyone at the school and there’s no one left for him to date. Seems like Murochin is in a pickle. And Atsushi is hungry.

“I’d prefer not to tell,” says Murochin in a placating tone. “You have to understand, they would be very inconvenienced by all the people I was forced to reject…”

The girl scoffs mockingly and Atsushi thinks he would like her if she wasn’t hogging Murochin’s attention when it was clearly Atsushi’s Murochin Time. Who, by the way, looks very uncomfortable and casts desperate glances at Atsushi.

“Murochin, I’m hungry, let’s go,” says Atsushi benevolently; he might as well save Murochin.

“Do you mind?” the girl snaps at Atsushi. “Quit acting like a jealous girlfriend, freshman.”

Atsushi just raises a curious eyebrow but inside, he’s actually grinning. It’s so entertaining to watch the girl try and act like a big scary senpai while shaking in fear herself. If Atsushi wasn’t so lazy, he’d get up and tower over her just to see her eyes widen in terror.

“He actually is,” blurts out Murochin.

“Pardon?” the girl squeaks. “You can’t mean-” She suddenly snaps her mouth shut and nods curtly. “I understand. Excuse me.”

She turns on her heels to leave and Atsushi has to begrudgingly admire the grace with which she does that – he doesn’t move half as gracefully even on the court, which is the only place where he doesn’t feel like a sickly giraffe trying to walk. He hears Murochin sigh deeply and he stands up with a grunt.

“Murochin, what are you doing?” he asks with a drawl. “I’m not your girlfriend.”

Murochin sighs again, smirking wryly at Atsushi. “You are now, because by tomorrow, the whole school will know about it.”

Atsushi hums thoughtfully. He doesn’t think the girl would be mean enough to gossip, but he’s not the best judge of character. And certainly doesn’t know anything about girls. He doesn’t care what people think about him anyway; they’re afraid of him whether they admire or hate him all the same.

“Maybe it’s for the best,” Murochin muses. “Perhaps they will finally leave me alone, hm? Will you go along with this, Atsushi? Not for free, of course.”

Atsushi grits his teeth at the way Murochin assumes he can’t be selfless enough to help out a friend, and decides to be as selfish as Murochin thinks he is, out of spite. “Then I want snacks,” he says petulantly, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms on his chest.

Murochin smiles gently. “Of course. You don’t have to do anything special, just don’t deny it, alright?”

Atsushi huffs childishly and extends his hand, looking at Murochin pointedly. Murochin laughs and shakes his head.

“You’re high maintenance, aren’t you?” he says with a chuckle and jerks his head in the direction of the vending machine.

* * *

Nothing really changes after that. They still spend all their time together, and Murochin still fixes his clothes and hair and makes sure he’s ready for every class, like a mother hen he is. The only difference is that now, the snacks filling Murochin’s bag aren’t Atsushi’s snacks that Murochin keeps to dose reasonably – now they’re Murochin’s and he has to give them to Atsushi whenever he wants one.

And, occasionally, they pass people whispering and staring, but that isn’t anything new for Atsushi. He can easily pretend he doesn’t know what they’re gossiping about. The only really weird thing that Atsushi is really confused about is the fact that some girls don’t keep their curious gazes on Murochin – they look at Atsushi.

“I don’t like it,” he confesses to Murochin. “Why are they looking at me? I don’t like it.”

Murochin chuckles. “You’re a handsome boy, Atsushi, it’s natural.”

Atsushi would laugh if he wasn’t afraid of choking on his snack he was currently chewing on. “Murochin is stupid,” he says after he swallows down. “I’m ugly and scary and they’re probably staring to find  _anything_  attractive in me to wrap their heads around the fact you chose  _me_  over them.”

Murochin stares at him with parted lips and wide eyes. Atsushi isn’t sure if he’s so shocked by the fact that Atsushi made a conscious effort to use so many words or that he is smart enough to know that those words are true. Either way, Atsushi doesn’t like it at all. But then Murochin puts a hand on his cheek and looks straight into his eyes.

“You’re not ugly. And you’re not scary. Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

Atsushi just stares dumbly, because what Murochin is saying doesn’t make any sense, and for some reason he can feel his face getting hot under Murochin’s hand. He doesn’t like it so he pulls away and grabs Murochin’s bag to fish some tasty distraction out. Murochin sighs but offers him a soft smile.

“I weep for your teeth,” he says seriously and Atsushi sticks out his tongue which makes Murochin roll his eyes. “See you at practice?”

Atsushi nods and Murochin waves his hand as he walks away. Atsushi rubs the cheek Murochin touched absentmindedly and turns around in the direction of his own class. He almost topples over some girl in glasses.

“I’m sorry!” she blurts out and Atsushi shrugs. “Murasakibara-kun, do you… have a moment after classes?”

Atsushi frowns because he is pretty sure he doesn’t know her. What could she possibly want with him? “Basketball,” he mutters and tries to move past her. She yelps softly but doesn’t give up, blocking Atsushi’s way.

“Just ten minutes?” she pleads. “I have a question I’d like to ask you.”

She seems nervous but not really scared. Atsushi has a pretty good idea what’s going on, and he gets a little bit angry. She probably wants to find out if it’s true that he’s Murochin’s girlfriend. He shrugs again and stares down at the girl, telling her what she wants to hear.

“I can’t, Murochin will be angry.”

But she doesn’t look like someone whose curiosity has just been satisfied. She looks kinda like all the girls that Murochin rejected and Atsushi’s stomach drops nastily. He ducks his head and bypasses her without a word, stomping in the direction of his classroom. He passes a group of third-years, blatantly eyeing him with ugly smirks on their faces. He growls at them, narrowing his eyes, and they scatter in panic, making stupid ‘eek’ sounds. Everything sucks.

He wants Murochin.

* * *

People stop bothering them after a while. Hushed rumors don’t stop, but things slowly get back to normal. Atsushi doesn’t really feel like Murochin’s girlfriend at all, and he says that much.

“You’re not my  _girlfriend_ , Atsushi, why do you keep calling yourself that? If anything, you should call yourself my boyfriend…”

Atsushi repeats that a few times under his breath and it sounds even weirder. Atsushi always thought it had to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Not that he’s particularly close-minded, he just always saw couples consisting of a boy and a girl, and never entertained the idea of different combinations. Things like girls and dating are boring to him, like everything else. Maybe even more, since Atsushi has a feeling it isn’t a game you could ever win at. So what’s the point of trying?

“Besides, we’re not really a couple, you know that,” continues Murochin. “We’re just pretending. We don’t do anything a couple would, don’t we? You don’t feel uncomfortable with this, right?”

Atsushi hums noncommittally. He doesn’t even really know what real couples  _do_. He never noticed, because he never pays attention. All the guys he knows always talk about basketball and if they mention girls it’s always about “going out,” whatever that involves exactly. All he knows is that couples spend time together, talk and touch. But he does those things with Murochin so there must be something else. Sacchin used to talk about wanting to hold Kurochin’s hand, or hug him, or kiss him. It was because she wanted to be his girlfriend, right? A  _real_  girlfriend.

Atsushi scratches his head and tugs at Murochin’s sleeve experimentally. Then he slides his hand to Murochin’s and laces their fingers together, eyes moving from their joined palms to Murochin’s face.

“What are you doing?” asks Murochin, his brows raised in casual surprise but his voice strained slightly in discomfort.

“Nothing,” says Atsushi as he drops his hand. “Murochin was ignoring me, so I wanted to get your attention.”

It’s a lie, but he doesn’t want to look stupid in front of Murochin. Atsushi himself doesn’t really know why he did that for. It didn’t exactly feel weird but his hand is tingling. He hears a sigh and a rustling sound of Murochin’s bag.

“Do you want a snack, is that it?”

“No,” he says, and he really doesn’t.

Murochin frowns slightly in worry as he puts his hand on Atsushi’s forehead. “Are you sick, Atsushi? Do you want me to take you to the nurse’s office?”

Atsushi swats the hand away, feeling his face getting hot. “It stinks there,” he grumbles. “I wanna go to sleep in my bed.”

“Alright,” says Murochin softly. “I’ll tell Araki-san you’re not feeling well. Do you want me to walk you to your room?”

Atsushi says no, because he really doesn’t.

* * *

Atsushi soon discovers that being upset with Murochin is tiring and boring so he quickly goes back acting normally. He’s just thinking too much about stupid useless things for no reason. But it’s weird. If they’re not a real couple that don’t do real couple stuff, why does everyone believe them? Even their teammates seem to have bought it. He thinks of asking the captain, but he’s afraid it will raise suspicions and they will be discovered. Murochin will be sad about having to deal with the girls again and Atsushi doesn’t want that.

Murochin seems happy now, when he doesn’t have to worry about hurting anybody’s feelings and can focus only on basketball. Or so it seems to Atsushi until one day, Murochin approaches him with a weird expression on his face. It reminds Atsushi of that one time he ate way too much and felt sick for days after.

“You didn’t tell me a girl confessed to you,” says Murochin, clearly uncomfortable. “You should have told me.”

“Why? Murochin’s my boyfriend so I rejected her.”

Murochin’s lips set in a thin line and he frowns. “I’m not really your boyfriend, Atsushi. We’ve talked about this. We’re pretending so the girls leave me alone. But- but if you wanted to go out with her- I didn’t realize you’d also- Maybe we should- I shouldn’t keep you from-”

“No,” snaps Atsushi, oddly irritated with Murochin’s fractured speech. “I didn’t want to go out with her. I like Murochin better.”

Murochin blushes slightly and nods. “Yes but. You don’t do stuff with me that you could with her. Are you sure it’s alright?”

“What stuff?”

Atsushi thinks he knows what Murochin means but he still wants Murochin to say it. Atsushi doesn’t like this Murochin and the way he’s worried about things he shouldn’t worry about. Of course Atsushi will always choose Murochin over everyone else in the world. He likes Murochin the best.

“Stuff that couples do,” says Murochin. “Kissing, for example. We don’t do that.”

Atsushi wants to say something to make Murochin stop worrying but he can’t help but think about how Murochin keeps saying “don’t” but not “can’t” and he does something really stupid instead. He bends down and kisses Murochin on the lips. Murochin lets out a surprised gasp and Atsushi pulls away after a few seconds. Murochin’s face is red and his trembling mouth hangs open as he stares at Atsushi in shock and Atsushi thinks it’s really unattractive so he bends down again and kisses him once more.

“Now we do so it’s fine,” he mumbles as he turns around so that Murochin can’t see the ugly blush on his cheeks.

He’s about to walk away because Murochin isn’t saying anything and Atsushi thinks he may be angry. He really doesn’t want Murochin to be angry because he really liked kissing him. The kiss tasted sweet but a different kind of sweet than candy – it was a kind of sweetness Atsushi felt not on his tongue but everywhere, to the tips of his toes. And if Murochin hated it, Atsushi realizes he’s gonna be really disappointed. But then Murochin grabs his wrist and rests his forehead against Atsushi’s shoulder blades. His breath sends shivers down Atsushi’s spine as he whispers his name and Atsushi swallows nervously.

“Is Murochin angry with me now?”

Murochin shakes his head against his back and Atsushi can feel him smile. “Of course not. I’m happy. But we should probably talk about it.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” mumbles Atsushi childishly.

“No? Then what do you want to do?”

Atsushi inhales deeply through his nose and wriggles his wrists out of Murochin’s hold to lace their fingers together. The tingling feeling in his hand is back and he feels himself blush as he turns around to face Murochin.

“I wanna kiss Murochin again,” he mutters, avoiding eye contact.

Murochin chuckles softly and squeezes his hand, stepping closer and putting his free hand on Atsushi’s hot cheek. The barest hint of pressure on his face makes Atsushi duck his head and close his eyes, and soon he feels the sweetness spread all over his body again as Murochin’s lips capture his.


End file.
